Equestria Girls: The Series
by Gloriosa Daisy
Summary: Summary: The Equestria Girls have it all. Friendship, magic, and popularity. But after a trip to the mall they find out they have mysterious powers that can be used for good, though others could use it for evil. Basically my version of an Equestria Girls TV show. Takes place in an alternate canon where Sci Twi went back to Crystal Prep after Friendship Games and LoE never happened.


**AN: Hello to all! Yes, it has been 2 years and the last fanfiction I wrote was some trash yaoi fic but consider this a "page reboot" if you will! I'll be re-writing some of my old shit like "Sonic's Mall Adventure" and make it less cringy but this is my current project right now. And YES, Twilight's True Power WILL be continuing. I had a bit of writer's block on how I would continue it but I have the PERFECT idea for it. So, look out for that maybe in the next month.**

 **Another thing to note: this takes place in an alternate Equestria Girls canon. EG1 and Rainbow Rocks happened but Friendship Games has the alternate ending. If you haven't seen that, look it up!** **Sci Twi will be a supporting character here. The reason she isn't here is I like the idea where Twilight isn't a member of the Mane 6 and someone else can take a role in leading. Princess Twi could show up if there is a good enough reason. This is sort of my take on an Equestria Girls TV show. Legend of Everfree does not take place in this canon, but Gloriosa will be a supporting character and IF I CAN FIND A WAY Timber could possibly be here too. There will also be some elements from LoE here such as the Elements of Harmony existing as well as ponying up at will.**

 **Something else I gotta say: this show will be updating with new "episodes" (chapters) monthly. Maybe if I'm nice you'll get TWO :P but there are 13 episodes planned currently. If all goes well, you'll get a Season 2. There's some mild swearing like damn and hell, and if I can find a way to work it into the story naturally, you'll get some shipping too. Anyways, let's get to it!**

 **Episode 1: The Magic Begins!**

It was the end of the weekend in Canterlot, and the Equestria Girls had a mall trip planned for the day though it was raining. The girls were all crammed onto the subway, waiting to get to the station.

"So, what will we be doing at the mall today again?" Sunset asked the girls. She was a bit puzzled and set down her purse onto the train floor. She wore a ponytail with a green top and some red sweatpants.

"Well darling, I do have a spa trip planned and then I have to go to Sephora to get my shade of lipgloss and after that, I have to run to CVS since I'm low on Q-Tips." Rarity said rather excitedly while adjusting her skirt. She sat down at the train car and used the window as a mirror to fix her mascara. She was wearing a burgundy crochet sweater with a white skirt and high heels.

Fluttershy was holding on for dear life on the train poles. She didn't like how fast paced the trains were. "I'm going with Rarity to Sephora to get my eyeshadow and after that, I want to go to Auntie Anne's for some pretzels!" Fluttershy really loved pretzels. She had on her normal tank top but with a purple hoodie unzipped and flower print leggings.

Rainbow Dash was on her phone texting Lyra. "I'm just in the mood to chill today, but I could go for some Mickey Dee's." Rainbow had a red hoodie with gray sweatpants on, and nearly dropped her phone while sliding them back in her pants.

Pinkie Pie wasn't paying attention at all, she was also on her phone playing some game. She was wearing a blue Powerpuff Girls shirt with green shorts, even though it was the middle of winter. Pinkie just 'doesn't get cold' during the winter.

Applejack was sipping on a coffee, not really engaging in the conversation. She was standing up holding onto a pole. "Ah ain't doing much, just taggin' along for the ride, that's all. Could go for some McDonald's, though." She had on a scarf, black jacket with a Nirvana T-shirt under and some jeans.

The train loudspeaker boomed out of the top of the car: "Entering Canterlot Mall, doors will open on your right, thank you for riding the Friendship Expressway." The girls in their seats got up and got off the train car.

"Honestly, I'm glad the subway is engrained into the actual mall. It would be a pain if I had to walk," Pinkie said while eating gummy bears. "It's too tiring."

"I wonder why!" Rainbow said bluntly while chuckling to herself.

Sunset's eyes went wide, she noticed she had left her purse on the train car!

"Crap! I left my purse with my wallet inside on the train car!" She wailed, wasting no time running after it while the other girls screamed after her.

Sunset ran onto the train tracks while Rainbow Dash ponied up and flew after her. "Sunset, it's dangerous. You could get hit! Luckily, I'm fast and I have wings. Get back onto the platform and I'll handle this!" Sunset jumped onto the platform while looking puzzled while the others asked if she was okay.

Sunset put her hands on her hips. "I'm fine but HOW in the wide wide world did she pony up at will? We only do that when our true magic comes out!" She sat down on the bench with the others.

Applejack spoke quickly. "Well, what she did seemed pretty loyal to me. Oh, look here she comes!" As she said that, a streak of rainbow came flying out from the train tunnel.

Rainbow came back with Sunset's purse in hand as well as an egotistical smile on her face. "Sup, nerds. Got this for ya." She flew up and handed Sunset's purse to her. She sat down on the bench while her pony ears, tail, and wings sulked away with sparkles going everywhere. "Ugh, I am _never_ gonna get used to that." She groaned and checked her iPhone.

Pinkie suddenly spoke. "Hey Sunset, shouldn't we be going now? I'm super bored!" Pinkie suddenly started floating and gained her pony ears and tail as well. In fact, all of them except for Sunset started floating out of nowhere and gained their respective pony parts.

Fluttershy was the first to slowly descend and land on the ground. "Um, that shouldn't be happening. Wait, _why_ is this happening?" She was confused, but she did like the wings.

Sunset's mouth was wide open as she tried to figure out what could have triggered this reaction. Until, she felt something.

 _She_ was about to pony up as well.

As she gained her ears and tail, she felt something on her back. She felt _two_ things on her back.

 _A pair of wings._

 **AN: Ha, that's it for our first little chapter. A bit on the shorter side, yes, but all will be explained next chapter! I could possibly update it later this month or maybe next month, but it should be out by at least December 10th. Bye for now!**


End file.
